


this is inconvenient

by yukxhira



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9246137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukxhira/pseuds/yukxhira
Summary: tae and sacchan friendship development plot 10/10gintoki is ded material (as usual





	1. Chapter 1

Tae woke up to a start. _Why didn’t my alarm ring? Did I actually oversleep for the first time in three years?_ “Shit.” Tae has always being a practical person, and she is pretty sure she did set the alarm.

 

 

Or maybe, she didn’t set it last night.

 

Last night, she was with a whole bunch of people at Urcord. A planet in the neighboring system.  There was a special festival going on there, and Kagura asked her to go there with the Yorozuya and a few more people. Apart from the yorozuya, there was also Kyubei, Otose-san , Sarutobi-san, Tsukuyo, Hattori san and Hasegawa san. The party saw the police too. Generally, it was fun and the food was good; the planet’s grilled calamari is not famous for nothing. They had to stop Kagura from stealing 5 plates at a time from the stall. They also drank a bit, for relaxation. Tae remembered quarrelling on the street with someone, but she couldn’t remember what it was for, she was too trunt.  They all stayed until past midnight and otose, the one with the clearest conscious (kagura and shinpachi are asleep on sadaharu’s back ), led everyone to take the last plane back to edo.  When she finally gets home by 2, she just hit the floor.

 

Oh right. Come to think of it, I actually did not set the alarm, tae concludes.  She rubs her eyes and stretches her arms, until both her hands hit the wall.

 

Wait, what wall? She thought, I never slept by any wall!! Rubbing her eyes to get a clearer view again, she only then realizes that this isn’t her room with the curtains closed.  She’s in a wooden box. She stretches her arms up and tries to push the top of the box, but it didn’t move. She feels like panicking, but something about the smell of this place reminds her of…a certain group of people. As she was about to try hitting the other sides, she saw a ray of light shining on her left foot. Using her left foot, she realizes that she can push the box open.  Instead of calling this a box, this is more of a…closet. She’s in a closet!

Ah, I see, Tae thinks to herself, this is strange, did I sleep in a closet last night? She pushes open the closet with her hands. Before her, it is a sight all too familiar.

 

 

At first, Tae thought that she might’ve been abducted by those people (she never remembers the names; there were so many who wants this dojo) who kept coming to the dojo. Or it might be some weird portal from her house that sent her to a new world. However, as anti-climactic as it can become, she is in Yorozuya’s house.

What the hell? She thought. Though she is really close with the yorozuya, she would never sleep in their closet. I should quickly get out.

 

Is it the effects from last night’s drink, or am I really heavy? When she slowly crawls out from the closet, Gintoki enters the room.

 

Her face went red. _I’m still in my pyjamas!!! **I JUST WOKE UP**_ Tae internally screamed. Just as she was about to apologise for the intrusion, Gontoki (who’s in some weird strawberry pyjamas???) said, “Get out of my house, now.”  Tae gaped. Gintpoki never speaks her like this. ~~rude~~ Before she can react though, Giintoki carried her to the door. He then threw her out.

 

 

 

“Wait! I’m still in my pyjamas!”  Tae yelled in exasperation. Also, don’t they live on the second floor? She thought as she hit the ground from 3 meters high. Of course, Tae did not pass out or break her bones or anything. They’re Gintama™ characters, most of them have bodies protected by the rules of most shounen and comedy mangas, one of them being “characters don’t die from any fatal injuries or terminal diseases albeit related to the plot (cueing you, Mitsuba’s arc.)” Thus, a 3m drop won’t harm anyone besides from their own self-esteem.

Back to Tae. The brunette is more than pissed that Gintoki just threw her out of yorozuya like trash. As she gets up, she notices how she’s wearing some sort of purple arm protection sleeves on her arms.

 

Wait, these aren’t really her arms too, they’re thicker?? The boobs too, she admits that they’re definitely a lot bigger and heavier than last night. Till this point then she feels the odd objects sitting on her nose; a pair of red spectacles. Wait, who am I? This is not me! Tae imagines orchestral music playing ([dramas always play that during a plot twist moments](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y8Kyi0WNg40)\--wrong link btw) as she runs to Otose’s snack bar and asks for a mirror. To her horror, as she looks into the mirror, she saw who she truly is. No, it’s not an alien that creates dark matter or the left shark at the superbowl, it’s just the stupid ~~nato~~ natto woman that keeps seeing Gin-chan and her as a ship. Tae has to admit, she has never been more shocked for all her years living in Kabukicho. Sarutobi isn't staring back at her in the mirror like she'd do to Ginchan. She is in the purple hair girl's body. 


	2. megane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we are finally at tae's house

It is known across Edo that Shimura Tae is the whole package; she has a sharp mind, pretty face, wide connections and brute force that makes herself life-threatening to anyone. There’s also her food; upon eating them, anyone would be so stunned that he/she would surely be sent to the other world and come out from there. Thus, she is definitely capable of carrying the title Queen of the kabukicho. This time, however, she is lying the middle of the road in the morning, regretting not realising that she was in Sarutobi’s body the moment she woke up. As she returns the mirror and leaves the snack house, Tae slowly gathers her thoughts. Now that her initial shock has already dissipated, all that are left in her is anger.

 

_ Sarutobi must have caused some shit again. I need to find her now. _

 

She set off for her own house. _If I have sarutobi’s body, surely she would have taken mine, right?_

  
  
  


After 30 minutes of walking, Tae reaches the shimura residence, tired but mostly angry. The moment she opens the front door, she is greeted by the sight of herself preparing breakfast for Shinpachi. _Dang._

 

 

“YOU IMPOSTER!!!!” Tae launched herself at the other woman, her voice one higher octave (imagine sacchan shouting, your eardrums will complain)

 

“WAIT! LEMME EXPLAIN M-” Sacchan flies the next next room before she can explain herself. The flimsy sliding doors and walls stack on top of her. 

 

Tae still has her beast m0de on as she walks towards sacchan, all prepped to give another blow.

 

Amidst this mess, Shinpachi appears at the corridor.

 

 

“Big sis! Are you alright? What are you doing here, Sarutobi-san?” Shinpachi furrowed his (bushy) eyebrows.

 

“THIS WOMAN took my body!! Not the sexual kind but literally stole it while i wasn’t aware!” Tae (in sacchan’s body) sounds like a high-pitched bird now.

 

Shinpachi deadpanned. “Sarutobi-san, please get out of our house now before I call the police (and you should know fairly well that the police is just watching all these nearby) ((lol))”

 

“Wait!!” The woman in Tae’s body said, as she pushes herself up from the walls. “Can we just sit down and talk about this together? Eat first?? OKAY NEVERMIND—” the ninja stopped when she saw Tae (in sacchan’s body) rolling up non-existent sleeves “Okay, when I first woke up, I also didn’t know what happened but I decided to go with the flow first.”

 

Tae stopped her movements, but continued to stare at Sacchan in rage. 

Sacchan swallowed. “I thought this was a dream! Though I was kinda wondering why would I dream of being in here instead of yorozuya...Strange.” She shrugged, “Well, I can’t recall what really happened last night too, so don’t bother asking.” Tae sighed. Now that Sarutobi didn’t cause all this, they would have to find out the reason together. Shinpachi is still here though. “Sis!! Sarutobi-san! Are your heads all right? What are you guys talking about?”

 

Tae doesn’t say a thing, and merely points at the food Sarutobi has prepared.

 

On the table, there is food one would see in a normal household. There are two sets of meals, and each set has a bowl of steaming grain rice, a plate of salmon and two vegetable dishes. The pink salmon is cooked perfectly, with crispy skin, the meat slightly raw and the vegetables are restaurant-quality. There are also two side dish, one being pickled seaweed the other a bowl of natto. The whole set is super appealing and is the type of meal that, even if one has no appetite, they can still enjoy the food. This is entirely different from the Dark Matter that Tae usually makes for her brother. I mean, the tamagoyaki.

  
  


Pachi does the megane thing and replies. “Ah, I understand now.”

  
  


Tae looks at Sacchan with pride on her face. “See, my own brother can recognise how I never cook so much in the morning.” “Um, sis, actually the difference is in the cook-” Megane shuts up as she flashes her smile, the type of smile she shows before she starts killing people.

 

“Big sis, Sarutobi-san, I think we should go ask Gin-san about what happened first. He should be awake throughout the whole night.”

 

Tae crossed her arms. “No offence, but that’s bullshit. Gintoki being the sober one? Well, we don’t really have a choice, since yorozuya is the nearest….Wait! I just came from there!! Sarutobi...” Tae gives Sacchan an irritated look.

 

“Heheh, sorry! Old habits die hard. I don’t remember why, but I can’t stop myself from spending the night in yorozuya” The pervert woman scratches her neck and apologises. “I wonder when would Ginchan realise that I’m the best person as his wife! After we can married, he can do anything he wants to me, OHH I should even use this opportunity to experience voye...” 

 

“SHUT UP BEFORE THIS FIC NEEDS ITs RATING TO BE CHANGED” Tae breaks 4th wall like its nothing. (I mean, walls are generally nothing to her.)

 

The three of them set out for yorozuya. 

 

 

 

However! As they are almost out of the front gate, a gorilla jumps out from the bushes.

 

The gorilla stares straight at Tae, who’s (still) in Sacchan’s body, and said, “I heard everything. Otae-san, I will help you solve all these problems.”

 

 

Tae’s face darkens. She hates to get help, especially from this disgusting stalker. But then again, he could know the answer to everything.

 

 

“Spit it out.” Tae growls at the Shinsengumi commander, Kondo Isao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, the pace is pretty slow

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! Hope it is okay :)))) If there's any mistakes / opinions pls tell me & i can improve for next chapter!!


End file.
